Marauders' Holiday Randomness
by Miss Myrtle360
Summary: The Marauders decide to pay a little vist to the 7th year girls' dorm to sweep poor Lily and her friends off her feet. Of course, hilarity insues.
1. Part 1

A/N: Ok, so this is from a notebook that my friend Alex and I have been passing back and forth for almost 2 years. We have about 58 pages right now, so it'll probably take me several chapters to get it all out.

This pretty much takes place in the Gryffindor girls' dorm hallway. There's also a lot of random stuff in here. Those of you who read Fruits Basket will understand some of it.

Also, some of the characters, like Willow, are vastly different from how they are in my other fics. That's because this was started long before the characters developed into what they are in my other fics, so their personalities will just have to be different.

And, in case you were wondering, yes, Sirius is afraid of drapery. Think about it and you'll get it.

Note: All italicized words indicate what the character is doing. All bold words are added notes and commentary that Alex and I actually wrote in the notebook.

* * *

_-The sound of people singing Christmas music drifts into the Gryffindor 7th year girls' dorm-_

Lily: _-Groans and rubs eyes-_ What the hell...? _-Whacks nightstand, thinking it's her radio, then realizes that normal radios are nonexistent in the wizarding world-_ Where is that coming from? _-Listens closely and hears a familiar voice-_

Sirius: D'you think we should sing louder?

James: Yeah, I don't think she can hear us.

Remus: Come on, guys, it's too early for this.

Peter: Why are we singing to Lily anyways?

Sirius: Because James is trying to woo her. Duh.

Lily: _-Closes eyes tightly- _No, not THIS again... _-Gets out of bed, fills water basin, and creeps to door, flinging it open. Flings water out of basin only to find that there's no one in the hallway- _Wait, where are they?

_-Blatant sputtering is heard out of thin air-_

Lily: _-Reaches out hand and touches something solid-_ What the...? _-Rubs hand up and down-_

James: _-Blushes deep red as Lily strokes his chest under the cloak-_ Must not get excited. Must not get excited.

Sirius:_ -Laughs under cloak-_

Lily: _-Pulls hand away quickly and backs up-_ What the hell? _-Reaches out and grabs cloak, revealing the Marauders-_

James: _-Stuttering-_ H-hi, Lily...

Sirius: _-Pushes James out of the way and extends arms- _HIYA, LIL-

Lily: _-Slams door in Sirius' face. Leans back against closed door, breathing hard through her nose-_ I just touched...James Potter's chest...Four guys...just saw me...in my pajamas... _-Looks up-_ Could the Earth just swallow me up now?

_-In hallway-_

Sirius: _-Blinks with his hands still outstreched-_ What just happened?

Remus: You scared her, Padfoot.

Peter: I think she scared Prongs more.

_-Remus and Sirius look over at James-_

James: _-Blushing viciously and touching his chest where Lily touched him-_

Sirius: Prongs, mate, I hate to say it, but you're officially WHIPPED.

Remus: James, are you okay?

James: _-Mouths soundlessly-_

Sirius: Sorry, didn't catch that.

James: _-Muttering- _She...stroked my chest...

Peter: He's gone mental!

Remus: He's not mental. It's just that all of his dreams are coming true and he can't handle the shock.

_-In dorm-_

Lily:_ -Heard everything-_ Ignore them, Lily, and they'll go away. Just ignore them. _-Pinches self-_ Ow, okay, so that did really just happen. Ugh...

_-Lily's roommates stir-_

Alice: _-Very groggily-_ What's 'a matter?

Lily: _-Still at the door-_ Er...nothing. Go back to sleep.

Willow: _-Sits up-_ Have a fun night there, Lils? _-Waggles eyebrows-_

Lily: Oh, shut up, Willow! I didn't do anything last night!

Willow: Then why are you standing at the door wearing nothing but your nighties and blushing dramatically?

Jem: _-Yawns, sitting up-_ Honestly Willow, you're as bad as Sirius Black.

Lily: _-Blushes at Sirius' name-_

Alice: Ooh, look, she's blushing.

Lily: I am not! _-Blushes harder-_

Willow: It looks as if our dear Lily has fallen for the devilishly handsome Mr. Black.

Lily: 'Devilishly handsome'? Where'd you come up with THAT?

Willow: Well he is, isn't he?

Jem: Poor Potter. The love of his life, falling for his best friend.

Lily: _-Blushing worse at James' name- I. Do. Not. Like. Sirius. Black._

Jem: Oh, so you return Potter's love, then?

Lily: I didn't say that!

Alice: Well then, if you don't like either of them, you must like Remus.

Jem, Willow, Lily: What!?

Jem: _-Sputters-_ But - but I like Remus!

Willow: _-Taps chin-_ You would make a cute couple, though...

Jem: WILLOW!

Lily: Aren't I allowed to like anyone OTHER than the Marauders?

Jem, Willow Alice: ...Nope

Alice: Well, I suppose you could like SNAPE...

Lily, Willow, Jem: WHAT!?

_-In hallway-_

Sirius: _-Listening through key hole-_ Hey Moony, Jem likes you.

Remus: What? _-Blushes-_

James: _-Listening through the bottom of the door-_ Lily...likes...SNAPE!?

Peter, Remus, Sirius: What!? _-Move closer to the door-_

_-In dorm-_

Lily: _-Whacking Alice with pillow-_ How...could...you...even...say...that?

Alice: Ow, stop it, Lily!

Willow: _-Whacks Alice with pillow-_ Not 'till you take it back!

Jem: _-Tickles Alice from behind-_ Don't even THINK of Lily liking Snape!

Alice: _-Laughing in gasps-_ Okay...OKAY! I take it back! STOP TICKLING ME!

_-In hallway-_

James: YES!

Sirius, Remus, Peter: SHH! _-Clap hands to James' mouth-_

_-In dorm, all girls freeze-_

Jem: ...Who was that?

Alice: It sounded like a guy.

Lily:_ -Eyes go wide-_ They're still out there?

Willow: Who?

Lily: The Marauders!

Jem: They're standing right outside our door?

Alice: Seems like it.

Willow: So then...they heard everything?

Jem: _-Gulps-_ Even how I feel about Remus?

Lily: -_Whispers_- Oh, God...

Willow: We should go see...just in case.

Alice: Yeah, c'mon.

_-In the hallway-_

Peter: I hear footsteps.

Remus: -_Gasps_- They're coming!

_-Boys scramble to find the invisibility cloak, but it has gone invisible on its own accord-_

James: Dammit, where'd it go?

Sirius: It's not here!

Remus: This is bad. This is very bad.

Peter: We gotta hide!

Sirius: Hide where? We're in a corridor!

James: What're we gonna do?

Remus: Keep searching!

_-Dorm door opens, revealing Lily, Willow, Alice and Jem-_

Sirius: Uh...hi...?

Willow: -_Grins_- Hi! -_Turns instantly serious_- What the hell are you doing here?

James: Er...just admiring the lovely...drapery.

Sirius: Drapery? Where? -_Ducks and hides behind Willow-_

Lily: I thought you were here to 'woo' me. -_Crosses arms_-

James: -_Blushes_- Er, well, um...

Jem: So...so you're all her to woo Lily? -_Looks determinedly away from Remus_-

Remus: No! James is a bad singer by himself -

Peter: Believe me, we hear him in the shower EVERY MORNING.

Remus: And together, we create a nice harmony, so we thought, as his friends, we'd help him...win the girl...of his dreams. _-Looks at the ground-_

Sirius: ...Is it gone yet?

Willow: Is what gone yet?

Sirius: THE DRAPERY!

Lily: You mean...this? _-Holds up the now uninvisible invisibility cloak-_

Sirius: AHHHH! _-Ducks and grabs Willow's waist-_

James: Hey, it's my invisi - my cloak! _-Tries to grab it-_

Lily: _-Pulls cloak out of James' reach-_ Ah, ah, ah, not until you tell us how the hell you got up here.

James: Oh, well...funny story, actually. But it's long and we wouldn't want to waste your time.

Jem: Uh, Potter, it's 9:00am on a Saturday morning.

Lily: -_Glares_- We've got all day.

Willow: _-Steps out of Sirius' reach-_ Well, YOU guys might have all day, but I've got more important stuff to do, so I'll leave you to it, then. -_Starts to walk away, trips on the invisibility cloak and falls backwards_- Ahh! -_Crash lands into Sirius_-

Sirius: -_Startled_- Whoa!

-_There's a large puff, and instead of Sirius, a large black dog is standing in their midst-_

Willow: -_On the floor_- Um, what just happened?

Jem: Willow, what did you do?

Willow: -_Freaks out_- What the hell? Did I hit the wrong thing and turned him into a dog? HOW?

Remus: Um, I don't think you 'hit the wrong thing'...

James: -_Doubles over and breaks out in fits of hysterical laughter_-

Everyone but James: -_Stares_-

Lily: -_Uncertainly_- ...We should take him to Madame Pomfrey...

Remus: NO! I mean, why? What's really wrong with him?

Peter: -_Happily_- He's a dog!

Remus: -_Rolls eyes_- Thank you for that assessment, Peter.

Peter: No really, he's a dog! Can we keep him? He's adorable!

Everyone but Peter: -_Stares_-

James: -_Laughs harder_-

Lily: I really think we should take him to Madame Pomfrey...

Sirius: But there's nothing wrong with me!

Willow: -_Completely loses sanity_- It TALKS?! -_Hides behind Jem_-

Sirius: Calm down, Willow. I'll change back!

Remus: Um, Sirius? I don't think that's such a good idea...

Sirius: Nonsense! -_Changes back into a human and is completely naked_- Tada!

Girls: -_Shield eyes_-

Remus: -_Claps hands over eyes_- Tada's right, Sirius.

Sirius: -_Looks down_- Oh shit! -_Attempts to cover self_-

James: -_Rolls on the floor laughing_-

Remus: I told you. -_Hands Sirius the invisibility cloak_-

Sirius: Oh shut up. I was caught in the moment. -_Covers self_-

Remus: Well, I guess we should get going. -_Turns to leave_-

Lily: -_Grabs Remus' shirt_- Oh no you don't.

Jem: -_Crosses arms over chest_- You're got a lot of explaining to do.

James: -_Manages to stop laughing_- Um, you're sure about that, even with, ah, Sirius here?

Lily: -_Thinks for a moment_- Um, yeah.

Peter: But...but...he needs clothes.

Alice: His clothes are on the floor. He can change behind those curtains over there. -_Points_-

Sirius: ...Curtains? As in...drapery?

Willow: -_Blinks_- Curtains and drapery are the same thing, idiot.

Sirius: NO! -_Jumps back behind Willow-_

Willow: Put some clothes on!

Remus: Don't you guys have a changing stand?

Jem: Um...good question. Do we have a changing stand?

Sirius: Is that like...drapery?

Remus: Not really. They're made of wood and either cloth or paper.

Sirius: Well that doesn't sound so bad. But I'd much rather stay here...-_Smirks at Willow-_

Willow: You're disgusting.

Alice: Is this what we're looking for? -_Pulls changing stand out of dorm closet_-

Jem: Yup. -_Passes it to Sirius_-

Willow: Great, now get dressed. I don't like the idea of you being naked behind me. It's creepy.

Sirius: But wouldn't you much rather have me in a little clothing as possible?

Everyone: No.

Sirius: Fine then. -_Goes to change_-

Lily: Okay, now that Star Boy is actually wearing something, you've got a few things to explain.

Peter: Erm, what kind of things?

Lily: -_Throws Peter an aggravated look, then turns to James_- How did you come up here? WHY did you come up here?

Sirius: -_Now fully dressed_- What, don't you remember? We came up here so that James could w -

James: -_Slaps hand over Sirius' mouth_- That's enough, Pad!

Remus: -_Thinking_- Need a distraction...a distraction...I know! -_Whispers_- Accio mistletoe!

Lily: -_Turns_- What did you say, Remus?

Remus: Huh? Oh...I sneezed.

Lily: -_Looks skeptically at Remus_- ...Okay...

Jem: Bless you.

Remus: Um, thanks. -_Blushes as mistletoe flies into his hand, unnoticed; Whispers_- Wingardium Leviosa.

Lily: -_Turns_- Okay, now I KNOW you said something, Remus.

Remus: Erm, I said...Will Gary...eat 'em Lettuce-a...?

Everyone: -_Stares_-

Willow: And I thought he was the smart one... -_Looks up_- Uh, Lily?

Lily: Yeah?

Willow: Look up.

Lily: -_Looks up and gasps; Mistletoe is floating above her and James' heads_- Oh no, no way. -_Backs away and into Sirius_-

Sirius: No, no, no, Lilikins! It's THAT way. -_Pushes Lily towards James_- Hey Prongs!

James: Wha...?

Lily: -_Bumps into James face first and ends up unintentionally kissing him_-

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: To tell you honestly, I'm going to post all of this, even if no one likes it. But I hope you did!

Well, please review!

Hugs and fuzzles

MM360 and Alex


	2. Part 2

A/N: Yay, chapter 2! It has been far too long since I updated this!

So I'm sorta sad now, since my coauthor on this graduated. It'll be interesting keeping this story going while she's taking classes and I'm still in high school...oh well. -Sniffs- I'll miss you, Alex!

If you're reading this, it obviously means you've read DH. My mom wasn't gonna let me go at midnight, but then Alex came and kidnapped me just in the nick of time! I liked the book a lot.

Just so's you know, capitalized words just means that they're emphasized, not that the person is screaming. And as for the numbers, little notes that Alex and I wrote in the original notebook are at the bottom. I'm the bold, she's the bold-italisized.

Thank to everyone who reviewed! Apparently this is really funny, so I'm glad that Alex and I can think up things that make you laugh!

I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter. So I'm disclaiming everything except the plot. I'm sure Alex would agree, right Alex? -Winks-

* * *

Jem: Aw... -_Clasps hands together_-

Peter: Oh no.

Sirius: What, you don't like snogging?

Peter: It's not that. Think about what's gonna happen when Lily regains her composure.

Remus: -_Shakes head_- Here we go...

Sirius: Oh, bloody hell...

_-Lily and James back away from each other blushing furiously. There's a loud poof, and suddenly there's a stag where James was previously standing-_

Lily: ...That didn't just happen...

Sirius: -_Laughs_-

Remus: Unfortunately, it did.

Peter: Wait, are you talking about kissing James or him turning into a stag?

Lily: -_Blushes_- Yes - I mean no, I mean...both. But that was my...

Remus: ...Your what?

Sirius: What are you talking about?

Willow, Jem, Alice: -_Grin_-

Jem: Aw, Lily! -_Hugs Lily_-

Lily: Jem...get...off! -_Wiggles out of Jem's grasp_-

Willow: C'mon, Lily, this is a good thing.

Lily: A GOOD thing? Could you explain that please, because I fail to see exactly how this is a good thing!

Alice: Lily's losing it.

Peter: How is WHAT a good thing?

Sirius: You mean getting snogged?

Lily: NO! Well, sort of, but this is so wrong! It wasn't supposed to be like this!

Remus: Lily, are you okay?

Lily: NO I AM NOT BLOODY OKAY!

Alice: Lily, relax. It was just your first kiss.

Everyone:_ -Freezes, looking at Lily- _

James: -_Turns back into a human, blushing furiously_- I'll just go change, then... -_Goes behind curtain- _

Lily: -_Turns to Alice slowly with a scary smile_- Alice, did you absolutely HAVE to tell everyone?

Willow: Run, Alice.

Alice: -_Matter-of-factly_- Sorry, Lily. It just slipped out. -_Starts backing away as Lily advances_-

Sirius: Oh come on, what's so important about a first kiss? I mean, they don't even mean anything! Here, I'll show you.

Remus: Uh, Sirius...

Sirius: Watch! -_Grabs Willow and starts snogging her_-

Willow: -_Stiffens and eyes go wide_- Urk!

Everyone: _-Stares, blushing_-

James: -_Comes our from behind curtain, buttoning shirt in an embarrassed sort of way_- Um, I'm sorry, I... -_Sees Sirius and Willow (who is still frozen) and blinks_-

Remus: -_Clears throat_- Um, Sirius, you can stop now... -_Moves away as Sirius tries to swat him_-

Lily: -_Walks up right behind Sirius and whispers in his ear_- I thought you said kissing didn't mean anything.

Sirius: -_Steps away from Willow with an oddly satisfied look on his face_-

Willow: -_Eyes wide_- YOU IDIOT! -_Smacks Sirius_-

Sirius: Ow, what the hell was that for? -_Rubs face_-

Willow: You can't just walk up to a girl and snog her! It's a horrid and piggish thing to do!

Jem: Translation: that was Willow's first kiss as well.

Willow: JEM!?

Alice: Two kiss-virgins down, one to go. **(1)**

Jem: -_Blushes fiercely_- ALICE!?

Alice: -_Laughs evilly_- What?

Peter: -_Confused_- So...wait...what?

Alice: -_Starts advancing on Remus_- So, what'cha gonna do, Remus? **(2)**

Remus: Huh? -_Backs away, nervous_- What are you talking about?

Alice: Please, you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. -_Pins Remus to wall_-

Everyone:_ -Stares-_

Jem: _-Sputters_-

Alice: -Whispers in Remus's ear- You're always staring at Jem. I know you like her. So are you waiting for? Go for it. -_Moves away, laughing evilly_-

Remus: -_Frozen in shock_-

Sirius: -Pokes Remus- What did you do to him?

Alice: -_Flips hair_- Oh, nothing. Just something between the two of us. Unless of course he wants me to tell... -_Looks over at Remus_-

Remus: -_Semi-dangerous tone_- Don't you dare.

Peter: Guys, I'm scared.

James: Relax, Remus, we won't ask what you were whispering about.

Remus: -_Gives James an aggravated look_-

Sirius: An Alice won't tell, will she, ALICE? -_Turns quickly to Alice-_

Alice: -_Studying fingernails_- Alice will do whatever the hell she wants, thank you very much.

Jem: -_Slowly_- Wait a second...Alice, if you said what I think you said...

Willow, Lily: -_Give each other a knowing look_- She did.

Jem: -_Blushes furiously_- Alice, you are completely evil.

Alice: -_Winks_- Proud of it, babe.

Sirius: So, what, Jem's the last kiss-virgin?

Willow: -_Rolls eyes_- Brilliant deduction, Sherlock.

Lily: -_Puts head in hands_- Are you really that dense?

Sirius: I am NOT dense! I was merely stating the obvious.

Willow: Riiiiiiiiiiiight...

Sirius: Hey!

Lily: Okay, enough with the sidetracking! Tell us!

James: ...Tell you what?

Lily: -_Rolls eye hugely and lets out angry breath_- How did you get up here?

Remus: ...Oh, that.

Lily: Yes, that. Now tell us!

Sirius: Well... -_Has a sudden revelation_- It's a secret!

James: Yeah!

Remus: So, basically, you're saying we're girls? **(3)**

James: No! ...At least, last time I checked...

Remus: ...Do we even WANT to know?

James: No, you don't.

Girls: -_Give James disgusted looks_-

Lily: We're still here, you know...

Snape: -_Walks past group_-** (4)**

Everyone:_ -Glances at him, then does a double take_-

Sirius, James: -_Glaring_- What the hell are YOU doing here?

Snape: -_Glares back_- I'm going to use the bathroom.

Jem: -_Blinks_- ...What?

Willow: ...You went all the way from the Slytherin boys' dorm to the Gryffindor tower and up to the GIRLS' dorm JUST to use the BATHROOM?

Snape: -_Thinks_- Yup, pretty much.

Remus: -_Blinks_- Why?

Snape: -_Shrugs_- The bathrooms are nicer here. -_Walks into the girls' dorm and to the bathroom_-

Everyone: _-Stares_-

Alice: ...The hell?

Willow: ...Did that just happen?

Remus: Unless I'm mistaken, yes.

Lily: -_Massages temples_- Why are boys so...

Sirius: Bloody stupid?

Lily: Yes, bloody stupid. -_Glares at boys_-

Snape: -_Comes out of girls' dorm_- Well, I'm off. -_Walks toward stairs_-

Alice: Snape, wait.

Snape: -_Turns around and crosses arms across chest_- Yes?

Alice: How'd you get up here?

Snape: Well, first I put one foot in front of the other, see, and then I climbed...up...the...stairs. -_Mimes walking up stairs_-

Willow: You know that's not what she means!

Snape: Hmph. Well, in that case...I don't know. -_Exits_-

Jem: -_Sarcastic_- ...Well that was helpful.

Willow: And weird.

Alice: Very weird.

James: Very, very weird.

Sirius: Very, very, very-

Lily: -_Interrupting_- We get the point! Now tell us!

Peter: ...Tell you what?

Lily: ARG! -_Pulls her own hair_- Did I say bloody stupid? I meant BEYOND bloody stupid!

James: ...What's stupid?

Lily: ARG! -_Starts strangling James_-

Willow: -_Summons camera_- Say cheese. -_Takes picture of Lily strangling James_-

Jem: That'll be a lovely shot.

Alice: -_Nods_- Indeed.

Sirius: Um, HELLO!? Lily's killing James here!

Willow: Don't get your knickers in a twist. **(5)**

Jem: Lily won't kill him.

Alice: After all, is it really possible to kill the one you love?

Lily: -_Freezes, then abandons James and starts strangling Alice_-

Jem: Alice!

Sirius: Oh, so NOW you're worried.

Willow: Well duh, Lily doesn't love Alice.

Lily: Lily doesn't love anyone here! You're all evil! -_Releases Alice-_

Alice: -_Massages neck_- As I said, proud of it, babe.

-_Boys make group attempt to escape_-

Willow: -_Grabs Sirius's collar_- Oh no you don't. -_Drags him behind changing curtain_- **(6)**

Sirius: -_Back hits the wall_- Ow, what was that for?

Willow: You're going to tell me how you got up here.

Sirius: -_Nervous_- Um... -Pulls on collar- I can't tell you. I gave James my word, so you should just give up.

Willow: -_Glares menacingly_-

Sirius: -_Hastily_- Um, I mean, I really respect you, so I would tell you everything if I could, but James is my best friend, so I can't tell you, okay?

Willow: -_Sizes him up; grudgingly_- Fine. I understand.

Sirius: -_Sighs in relief_- Okay, good. -_Makes to leave_- Then let's just-

Willow: W-Wait! -_Grabs Sirius around his waist_- Can...can we stay here a little bit longer?

Sirius: -_Blinks_- Um... -_A kind of knowing look comes over his face_- Yeah, sure. -_Wraps arms around Willow's waist_-

-_On other side of curtain_-

Lily: Potter, get your arse back here! The rest of you, too!

James: We were so close, right Sirius? -_Looks around and sees that Sirius is gone_- Um, Sirius?

Remus: Where'd he go? **(7)**

Peter: -_Looks around_- We lost him...oh no!

Lily: Okay, now how- -_Interrupted by moaning sounds from behind curtain_-

Jem: -_Moves curtain_- Whoa, Willow, when did you and Sirius get so...close? **(8)**

Lily: Don't tell me they're...

Jem: Yup.

James: He certainly doesn't waste any time, does he?

Remus: Um, I thought we were trying to, you know, run away? Why are we still here?

James: Because we're the Marauders! We NEVER run away!

Lily: You just were.

James: ...Oh yeah...

Peter: Where'd Sirius go?

Everyone: -_Stares, then ignores Peter_-

Peter: Hello, did anyone hear me? Where did Sirius... -_Stops talking as he sees Sirius and Willow snogging_- Never mind, I'm out of here! -_Runs for the stairs_-

Alice: Hey, you can't get away that easily, Peter. -_Grabs Peter and drags him back to the group_-

Sirius, Willow: -_Break apart_-

Willow: How did we start...

Sirius: Snogging? I have no idea.

Everyone: -_Stares_-

Sirius: -_Looks up_- Um...I think we brought some unwanted attention upon ourselves...

Willow: -_Looks over her shoulder and blushes_- I think you're right about that one...

Sirius, Willow: Um...hi guys... -_Detach each other_-

Willow: What's wrong, guys? -_Waves hand in front of Lily and Jem's faces_-

Sirius: Haven't you ever seen people snogging before?

Jem: -_Breaking out of stunned silence_- Wow, Willow, you made it to first base and rounded second in... -_Looks at watch_- An hour and a half. What WILL you do next?

Willow: -_Blinks and twitches severely_-

Alice: This should be interesting.

Remus: What do you mean?

Lily: See how Willow's eyes are twitching? **(9)**

Remus: Um, yeah.

Alice: -_Jubilant_- Willow's gonna lose it!

James: You mean worse than when Sirius turned into a dog?

Lily: Way worse.

Sirius: -_Staring at Willow- Um..._

Alice: You'd better stand back, Sirius. Willow's gonna explode.

Sirius: -_Takes large step backwards_-

**To be continued... **

**(1) Kiss-Virgin Person who's never been kissed**

**(2) Alice gains waaaaaaay too much confidence here**

**(3) _He's referring to how they got up the stairs_**

**(4) It was bound to happen!**

**(5) I'm sorry, I just need to plug this...The aura seeing guy from Hana Kimi is awesome!(And hot!) Ack! All of the guys are GORGEOUS! -Swoons- I need to steal all the books again!**

**(6) Now Willow's gotten too much confidence**

**(7) Alex! I'm having complete writer's block on this! My old creative genius is gone! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -Wipes eye with invisibility cloak-**

**(8) _I thought we weren't going to have any sex in this fic. And if we were it would have been secret! Or at least had some more description as to how it ended up being like it is_**

**Keep reading, Alex**

**(9) I pretty much blew off English for this**

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you liked this chapter too!

Please review!

Hugs and fuzzles

MM360 and Alex


	3. Part 3

A/N: Long time no see!

Sorry this took so long, but Alex confinscated the notebook for a while there, so...but since it's hers to begin with, I'm sure you'll forgive her.

So I've become obsessed with this singer, Mika, who has amazing vocal cords. I can't even hit those notes.

Disclaimer: Alex and I own nothing but the plot and Jem. She's ours, and you can't have her!

* * *

Willow: -_Takes deep breath_- I am so gonna need therapy after this. -_Turns to Jem_- Run.

Jem: -_Salutes_- Yes, ma'am! -_Scampers off_-

Peter: -_To Willow_- ...So, you're not gonna blow up?

Willow: -_Raises eyebrow; sarcastically_- Oh yes, I'm going to blow up.

Alice: Damn, and I was looking forward to it, too... -_Plops down onto the ground_-

Lily: So, now that THAT'S over... -_Grabs James' arms and shakes him violently_- How - did - you - get - up - here?!

Willow: And you thought I was losing it?

Sirius: -_Stomach rumbles_- I'm hungry.

Alice: Thanks so much for sharing.

Sirius: -_Puts arm around Willow's shoulders_- You're welcome.

James: Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too.

Willow: -_Swats Sirius' hand_- It seems that all of this excitement has affected our appetites. We should send someone to go get food.

Sirius: I'll go!-_Jumps up and down waving arm in the air_-

Alice: I vote for Remus.

Sirius: What about ME?

Willow: You'd eat everything before you even left the kitchens.

Lily: Um, guys? What happened to asking them how they got up here?

Alice: But Lily, we're HUNGRY!

Willow: And it's not like Remus is gonna run away. He's the good one of the bunch.

Jem: -_Suddenly reappears_- I'll go with him!

Everyone but Jem: -_Stares_-

Jem: Um, I mean, to make sure he comes back.

Remus: Do I get a say in this?

Everyone but Remus: No.

Remus: Fine.

Remus and Jem: -_Leave for kitchens_-

Sirius: Does anyone but me think that Jem is gonna do something to him?

Peter: What do you mean? Jem couldn't do anything to him...right?

Sirius: Aside from affecting certain body parts?

Lily, Willow, Alice: -_Roll eyes_-

Willow: Well, Jem is just as smart as Remus, so...

Peter: So? So what?-_Looks around frantically_-

Alice: And will do anything they put their minds to.

James: Yeah, tell me about it.

Lily: -_Puts hands on hips_- What do you mean by that, Potter?

James: Just what I said.

Lily: -_Narrows eyes_- Oh really?

Sirius: Well, he has a point, Lils.

Lily: And what's that? ...Wait a minute, we're getting way off topic. Now how did you get up here?

James and Sirius: -_Look at each other_- See what we mean?

Lily: Grr... -_Picks up invisibility cloak and scream into it, then slumps to the ground, unconscious from lack of oxygen_- **(1)**

Peter: Uh, is she okay? -_Points to Lily_-

Willow: Yeah, she's fine. She does that when she's frustrated.

James: -_Walks over to Lily and covers her with invisibility cloak_- There, now she'll be warm.

Alice: -_Mockingly_- My, my, what a gentleman we have here. Did you learn that from Remus?

James: -_Defensively_- No, it's something called common courtesy. I do have morals and respect.

Sirius: Whoa, calm down, Prongs.

James: Sorry, it's just...oh, forget it.

-_An hour later-_

Willow: Okay, this is just taking way too long. Where could they be?

Alice: -_Studying nails_- Oh, I don't know, maybe having fun in the library?

Sirius: -_Confused_- How could anyone have fun in a library?

Alice: -_Sighs and rolls eyes_- I didn't mean having fun READING. I was referring to something else.

Sirius: Ohhhhhhhhhhh. You mean like... -_Waggles eyebrows_- **(2)**

Alice: Exactly.

Lily: -_Wakes up_- WHAT?!

Willow: It's okay, Lily. She was just kidding.

Peter: -_To James and Sirius_- Hey, could we just...SEE where they are?

James: ...Sure, why not? -_Pulls out old piece of parchment and touches it with wand_- I solemly swear that I am up to no good.

Lily: What did you say?

James: -_Innocently_- Nothing.

Everyone: -_Gathers around the map_-

Lily: What is this thing?

James: Never mind that now. We've got to find them.

Sirius: Hey, look! -_Points to map_-

Alice: Isn't that the secret passageway on the sixth floor?

Sirius: How do you know about that?

Alice: I have my ways...

Peter: Hey guys, I think they're snogging.

Willow: Oh dear, how did I know this would happen?

Sirius: I knew something was up when she said she'd go with him...

Alice: No more kiss-virgins here.

James: How are you not a kiss-virgin? **(3)**

Alice: -_Sighs and turns to other girls_- I think you'd better take this one, guys.

Willow: Gladly.

Lily: It all started fifth year...

_**Flashback**_

-_Cheesy music plays_-

Alice: -_Sitting on toilet in bathroom_- Come on, guys, this isn't funny! Who exactly is it that I'm going on this blind date with?

Jem: -_Doing Alice's makeup-_ If we told you, it wouldn't be a blind date.

Alice: Yeah, but if you don't tell me, I'll hit you. **(4)**

Jem: Good point. -_Yells_- Hey, Lily! Can we tell her now?

Lily: -_From another room_- For the last time, no! -_Walks into bathroom with Willow_- Wow, Jem, you really did wonders on her.

Willow: She looks like a Miss America wannabe.

Lily: Is that good or bad?

Willow: How should I know? I live in England.

Jem: Most people in that pageant are blonde bimbos.

Willow: Oh, so it fits Alice perfectly.

Alice: -_Grumbling_- I'm sitting right here, you know.

Lily: Anyway...-_Checks watch_- We've got about ten minutes before she needs to be in the Great Hall. Anything else you wanna do to her, Jem?

Jem: -_Pulling out curlers_- Just need to get these outta her hair and I'm done.

Willow: Great, she'll be right on time.

Alice: Don't I get a say in this?

Lily, Willow, Jem: Nope.

Jem: -_Yanks hard on curler and smooths down Alice's hair_- Okay, she's all set!

Alice: -_Eyes watering_- Thanks so much for ripping my scalp off, Jem.

Jem: Any time, love. Besides, you'll be thanking me for real when you date gets a load of you.

Lily: Time to go.

Alice: -_Moodily_- I'm just shaking with anticipation.

Willow: Don't worry. We'll walk you there.

All Girls: -_Exit dorm_-

Alice: Can you guys PLEASE just tell me who it is?

Willow: What, and ruin the surprise?

Alice: But I hate surprises!

Lily: You'll like this one.

Alice: Somehow I seriously doubt that.

Jem: Stop being so pessimistic.

Willow: If she stopped being pessimistic, she wouldn't be Alice.

Lily: Yeah, and if she wasn't Alice, her date wouldn't like her so much.

Alice: -_Stops on stairs_- Wait, you're not setting me up with some crazed stalker, are you?

Willow: Like we'd do that.

Alice: Remember Mark? You set me up with him, and HE was a crazed stalker.

Willow: You're gonna hold that over me forever, aren't you.

Lily: Relax, Alice. This guy isn't like Mark.

All: -_Walk in silence; stop_-

Lily: Well, here we are.

Alice: -_Eyes door apprehensively_- Do I really have to do this?

Jem: After all that work I did to make you look hot, you BETTER do this.

Alice: Fine, but can I go use the loo first?

Lily: You couldn't've gone back in the room?

Alice: I didn't have to go then!

Willow: Are you going to try to run away?

Alice: -_Thinks_- No...

Lily: Then fine.

Alice: -_Miserably_- I'll be right back... -_Walks around corner_-

_-A sound like a smack and a squeak of surprise comes from where Alice just went._

_The others go to investigate and see Alice and Frank Longbottom lip-locking with their eyes wide-_

Jem: Wow, that was fast. **(5)**

Alice: -_Backs up and covers mouth_- F-Frank?

Frank: Alice, I - I - I'm sorry! I was supposed to be going on a blind date, and I -

Alice: Wait, you're going on...a date? -_Crestfallen_-

Frank: -_Uncomfortably_- Uh, yeah. Lily, Willow, and Jem set me up with someone they said really liked me...

Willow: Um, Frank? -_Points to Alice_-

Frank: -_Eyes go wide_- Oh...I, um...

Alice: YOU'RE my blind date? -_Eyes soften_-

Frank: -_Blushes and scratches head_- Er, yeah, it looks that way...

Jem: Ding ding ding! Alice is the winner!

Lily: -_Grabs Willow and Jem by their sleeves_- I can't take you anywhere... -Exits-

_**End Flashback**_

Willow: Ah, good times.

Lily: So we were ultimately responsible for the amazing relationship you have with Frank now.

Willow: You should thank us.

Alice: I did. Profusely.

Willow: You are so lucky we're such diabolical thinkers. He's still your boyfriend.

Alice: -Sighs_ happily_- Yeah...

James, Sirius, Peter: -_Stare_-

Sirius: Um...

James: I'm guessing this is one of those girl things that we'll never understand, right?

Lily, Willow, Alice: -_Roll eyes_- Boys...

Jem and Remus: -_Walk in_-

Jem: Food's here!

Remus: Hey guys. What happened while we were gone?

Everyone but Jem and Remus: -_Look at Jem and Remus evilly_-

Sirius: What do you mean by THAT, Remus?

James: What were you guys doing besides getting food, hm?

Remus: -_Blushes slightly_- Uh...

Jem: -_Innocently_- Nothing. Absolutely nothing. -_Nudges Remus with elbow_-

Remus: -_Glances at Jem and smiles_- Why? What did you think we were doing?

Peter: Don't lie to us! We KNOW you were snogging!

Remus: Excuse me?

Jem: What did you say?

James: -_Whacks Peter_- Way to be subtle.

Willow: You guys didn't make out?

Jem: -_Blushes_- No, Willow, we did not.

Alice: Then what were you two doing in the secret passage on the sixth floor?

Jem: Walking through it, what else?

Peter: Then why weren't you moving?

Remus: -_Looks at James_- You used the map, didn't you?

James: Who, me? I would NEVER use the map to look into your personal life, Remus.

Remus: Now I know you used it.

Sirius: -_With food in his mouth-_ Sho ut er ooh oohing?

Everyone but Willow and Sirius: ...What?

Willow: He said, "So what were you doing?"

Everyone but Willow and Sirius: Oh...

James: Hey, I thought I was the only one who could understand him when he talks with food in his mouth...

Alice: And besides, didn't we already establish that they were snogging in a hidden passageway?

Jem: -_Blushes_- Somehow it sound ten times worse when YOU say it.

Alice: -_Ignores her_- So let's see...Jem snogged Remus, Willow snogged Sirius, and Lily and James had an encounter that could most certainly be counted as a kiss. All in all, it hasn't been a bad morning.

Lily: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

Alice: What, the part about you kissing James?

Lily: -_Going red-_ I - did - not - kiss - him!

Sirius: Well, you were the one that ran into HIM.

Willow: Sirius, if you want to live, stop talking.

Peter: So, what is there to eat?

Everyone but Peter: -_Stares_- **(6)**

Peter: Ooh, look, there's chocolate in here, and rice balls, carrots, sandwiches, and...is this champagne? -_Holds up bottle_-

Jem: Hey, we just took what the house-elves gave us.

Peter: -_Tips basket to see further into it; a rice ball falls out_- Hey, someone catch that rice ball!

James: -_Catches rice ball_- What the heck is this?

Sirius: Duh, he just said it's a rice ball. -_Turns to Peter_- What's a rice ball?

Willow: A rice ball is rice molded into a ball with something stuck in the middle, like fish or a vegetable. Then it's wrapped in dried seaweed.

Sirius: How do you know all of this?

Willow: I'm a quarter Japanese.

Alice: You are?

Sirius: I didn't know that...

Lily: Well of course you didn't. You practically just met.

Peter: -_Cuddles rice ball_- That's not true. They knew each other way before today.

Lily: Okay fine, they became BETTER AQUAINTED today.

Alice: As did you and James.

Lily: -_Steals Peter's rice ball and hurls it at Alice_- DIE! **(7)**

Peter: My rice ball!

**To be continued...**

**(1) I'm sorry, Alex, but this part didn't make sense with the stuff we added later on, so I changed it a bit.**

_**(2) Yeah! More snogging! I love that word!**_

_**(3) So who was Alice's first kiss with?**_

**(4) I just realized that we may have unconsciously based Alice off of Ashley...**

**(5) They ran into each other. Frank was around the same height as Alice at that point. They were 15, right?**

**(6) So we've been writing this for, what, a year? Are we ever gonna post it?**

_**(7) If you want to post this, go for it.**_

* * *

A/N: As you can see, I did post it. Hope you liked it!

Please review!

Hugs and fuzzles

MM360


	4. Part 4

A/N: So Alex gave me the notebook for my gradutation present! It kinda makes me sad, since there will be no more collaboration anymore at a certain point, but...oh well.

Disclaimer: Even if the notebook is now mine, the story will forever be mine and Alex's, even though neither of us are JKR. That I know of...

* * *

Willow: No! Not the Riceball of Death!

Peter: -_Launches himself at Peter to grab Riceball_-

Remus: Um...Is it really that important, Peter?

Alice: -_Catches Riceball and takes a bite_- Mm, you know, this ain't half bad.

Peter: -_Sobbing, while yanking Lily's arm backwards_- My riceball!

Willow: Did you not hear me a second ago? I said, RICEBALL OF DEATH!

Sirius: So is that why Alice is turning orange?

Alice: What? -_Feels around at skin_-

Willow: Yup, that would be why.

Alice: Oh no! -_Runs to mirror_- Oh my God, I look like I overdosed on instant tan lotion!

James: Instant tan lotion?

Lily: Get off me, Peter! -_Sends Peter flying backwards_- Alice, it's not as bad as you thing...

Alice: Not as bad as I think? NOT AS BAD AS I THINK? Lily, I have freakin' orange bloody skin! -Sticks face in Lily's face- See? See? I fail to understand how this is "Not as bad as I think!"

Willow: The Riceball of Death can do that.

James: What's instant tan lotion?

Sirius: The Riceball of Death makes your skin orange?

Willow: No, it brings about a person's greatest fear, and since most people fear death...

Jem: That makes sense.

James: Is anyone going to answer my question?

Everyone but James: No.

James: -_Pouts_- Fine... -_Goes over and stands by food basket_-

Remus: So Alice's greatest fear is...

All Girls: Tanning.

Remus: Tanning?

Alice: Argh! My skin looks so disgusting! It's going to get crinkly and wrinkly! It's gonna peel! IT DOESN'T MATCH MY HAIR!

Sirius: Superficial much?

Peter: -_Moans from his position on the floor_-

James: Wow, Lily, I wouldn't want to get in the way of YOUR elbows.

Lily: ...Was that supposed to be a compliment?

Peter: -_On the floor_- I just wanted my riceball back...

Lily: That doesn't mean you can jump on me!

James: He jumped on you?

Lily: Yes he jumped on me! Where were you?

James: -_Looks around_- Um, I was...

Jem: Hey guys, why is all the food gone?

James: -_Looks at Jem with an innocent expression_- Hee hee...

Sirius: Arg, it's true!

Lily, James: What's true?

James: -_Smirks at Lily_-

Lily: -_Glares at James_-

James: - _Yelps and runs over to others_-

Sirius: The Riceball of Death! It's true!

Remus: What are you talking about?

Willow: Sirius took a bite of the Riceball of Death, and Jem discovered that James ate all the food.

Alice: So Sirius' greatest fear is having all the food gone?

Remus, James, Peter: Yup.

Jem: So it really does work.

Willow: -_Aggravated_- Yes, it really does work. I've only been saying that for the last ten minutes.

Sirius: -_Pats empty stomach_- So...what are you afraid of, Willow?

Willow: ...Urg...

Sirius: Let's find out! -_Shoves bit of Riceball into Willow's mouth_-

-_A clown prances up the stairs_-

Clown: Hey guys! I'm here for the birthday party!

Willow: -_Shaking_- Help...me...

Lily: -_Pulls out wand_- Clownicus Disappearicus.

Clown: -_Disappears_-

Remus: That was...odd...

Jem: That's Willow.

James: -_Laughing_- I can't believe you're afraid of clowns!

Willow: Oh yeah? Well let's see what you're afraid of! -_Shoves part of Riceball into James' mouth_-

Snape: -_Prances up the stairs; Sneers at Lily_- Evans. -_Attacks Lily in a passionate kiss_-

All: -_Stunned_-

Lily: Mmrph! -_Tries to get away_-

Snape: My love, you may fight all you want, but you know you can't resist me.

Jem: ...Ew.

Willow: This would all be very funny if it weren't so disgusting.

Lily: -_Punches Snape in the stomach and kicks him down the stairs_- None of you will even mention this again. Never.

Alice: Technically you wouldn't have been put in that predicament if it weren't for James here.

Lily: -_Stares evilly at James_- Potter, I'm gonna give you a five second head start.

Jem: You'd better run, James.

James: -_Runs away_- Arg!

Lily: One...Two...Five! -_Runs after James_-

Peter: What happened to three and four?

Willow: I think Lily assassinated them.

Jem: Ho can you assassinate a number?

Remus: Once again, why are you not worried about James? Won't HE be getting assassinated?

Alice: Because the law of nature is that you can't kill the one you love.

Willow: Haven't you gotten that through your head yet?

Sirius: Well, you could technically kill the one you love.

Alice: Oh really? Where's your proof?

Sirius: Well, let's just say that my family has been known to kill people they love. Except for me and my great-uncle.

Alice: Oh ho. Then how do you know YOU won't kill the ones you love?

Sirius: I am NOT like my family. I have more honor and loyalty towards my friends.

Peter: That's our Siri, honor and loyalty all the way.

Sirius: Please don't call me Siri, Peter.

Willow: -_Bats eyelashes_- Can I call you Siri?

Sirius: -_Glares, then weakens_- I can't say no to you.

Willow: -_Cackles_-

Jem: Willow, I know you love being a witch, but you don't have to cackle like one.

Alice: Then again, she wouldn't be Willow if she didn't cackle.

Jem: True.

James: -_Runs up stairs_-

Lily: -_Running after him_- Potter, get your arse over here!

James: -_Makes U-turn around Lily_- Oh, so you finally admit that you want me around!

Lily: No, I want you over here so I can castrate you!

Willow: With a grapefruit knife! -_Holds up knife_-

Lily: Yes, with a grapefruit knife! -_Stops running and puts hands on hips_- You woke me up at 8:00am on a Saturday! You stole my first kiss! You made Snape kiss me! And you won't bloody tell me how you got up here!

Sirius: Are you still hung up over that?

Lily: You wanted to woo me, but you don't give a damn about MY feelings!

Jem: Lily, calm down.

Lily: I will not! -_Walks into dorm room and slams door_-

James: God, she's hot when she's pissed.

Alice, Willow, Jem: -_Roll eyes_-

Peter: Yeah, yeah. Only you would think that.

Sirius: Actually, I was just thinking that too.

James: WHAT? -_Hits Sirius in the arm_-

Remus: Hey guys, we're in the hallway.

Boys: -_Look at each other_- RUN!

Willow: Oh no you don't.

Alice, Jem, Willow: -_Grab boys and duct tape them to the wall_-

Sirius: What the hell is this stuff?

Jem: Duct tape.

Remus: I've heard about this stuff. It has over 1,000 uses.

Sirius: Does this seem kinky to anyone else?

Everyone but Sirius: -_Stares at Sirius_-

Alice: Lily, they're all yours.

-_Silence_-

Jem: Oh yeah, she locked herself in our room. Great. So what do we do with them? -_Points to Marauders_-

James: Well, you could let us go...

Willow: Yes, but that would defeat the purpose of tying you up in the first place.

Alice: I have a better idea. -_Talks loudly so Lily can hear_- Let's take them somewhere dark and do terrible things to them until they tell us how they got up here. -_Stares evilly at boys_- But we would have to do them each separately...

Peter: Guys, I'm really scared... -_Starts squirming and duct tape tightens_-

Sirius: Peter! Stop squirming! You're making it even more terrible than it needs to be!

Jem: I'm sorta worried for their well-being here.

Willow: I'm not. -_Speaks loudly, catching onto Alice's idea of luring Lily out of the room_- I kinda like your idea, Alice.

Jem: What?

Alice: -_Whispers to Jem_- Lily wanted to know how they got up here, right? So if we talk loud enough to get her attention, she may come back out and join the fun.

Jem: Do you really think she won't guess what's up?

Willow: I doubt it.

Jem: Why?

Willow: Because she's sitting with her back to the door, listening to every word we say to them. -_Points to Lily's shadow under the door_-

Jem: Oh.

Willow: Yeah.

Alice: So we just need to make this convincing.

Remus: Um, guys?

Alice: -_In normal tones_- Yeah?

Sirius: Aren't you supposed to be doing terrible things to us?

James: -_Elbows Sirius_- I suggest you kill him first.

Alice: With pleasure.

Sirius: -_To James_- Hey!

Willow: Actually, that's not a bad idea...

Sirius: -_To Willow_- Hey!

Jem: Straw!

Everyone but Jem: -_Stares at Jem_-

Jem: Why do I even bother?

Peter: I get it!

Remus: Get what?

James: You cut the goose tape.

Alice: Duct tape.

Peter: No.

Sirius: Then what do you get?

Peter: What Jem was saying.

Remus: How is that going to help us get out of there?

Peter: It won't. I just understood what she meant when she said "Straw."

Jem: -_Beams at Peter_-

Peter: Hay is for horses, and hay is also called straw. Jeez. -_Rolls eyes_- I thought YOU would get that, Remus.

Remus: Hey, I never said I knew everything.

-_Awkward pause_-

Remus: Well, I didn't...

Sirius: That's very true...

James: -_Snores_-

Alice: Who's snoring?

Alice, Willow, Jem: -_Look around_-

Sirius: I think it's James. -_Nudges James_-

James: -_Snores, then wakes up suddenly_- Huh, what? -_Looks up sleepily_-

Jem: So, um, who are we gonna kill then?

Alice: It's gotta be either Sirius or James.

Sirius, James: Hey!

James: Why not them? -_Points to Remus and Peter_-

Willow: Because he's a minor character. -_Points to Peter_- And you can't kill the smart guy.

James: Why not?

Alice: You know, the fact that you have to ask obviously means that you're NOT a smart guy.

Lily: -_From inside the room_- Well, duh!

Sirius: The door spoke!

Remus: It was Lily, you idiot.

Willow: This is why we can't kill him. It would just be bad.

Sirius: Why?

Remus: Because if they killed me, they'd be stuck with two idiots and a minor character.

Peter: Hey, why am I a minor character? I'm a Marauder too!

Alice: Yes, but have you noticed that not only do you have fewer lines than anyone else, but that every other Marauder has some form of a girlfriend here?

Peter: Wait, that's not true!

Willow: Really? James has Lily--

-_Girl's dorm room door flings open and smacks James in the face_-

Lily: -_Portrait of fury_- That - thing - does - not - HAVE ME!

Sirius: Wow, that sounded so dirty.

James: -_Holding bleeding nose_- Um, a little help here...

Lily: -_Turns to girls and points at James_- How could you possibly think that I could ever like the abomination that is strapped to the wall outside our dorm door? He's a complete and utter pig!

Peter: Lily's scaring me...

Lily: -_Huffs and goes back into dorm, slamming the door_-

Willow: Anyway...

Alice: Moving on, there's Remus and Jem.

Jem: -_Blinks_- Alice!

Remus: -_Coughs and blushes_-

Willow: See?

Alice: And Willow has Sirius.

Sirius: Whoa, whoa, shouldn't it be that I have Willow?

Willow: You forget which one of us it is that is currently strapped to the wall.

Sirius: Good point. Carry on, then.

Peter: Are we done yet? My bum hurts and I have to pee really bad.

Everyone but Peter: -_Stares at Peter_-

Peter: What? I'm just being honest.

Jem: Um, ok, sure--

Alice: -Cuts Jem off with evil laughter- No, he cannot go! Bwahahahahaha!

Boys: What?

Alice: You heard me! He can't go until they -_Points to Marauders_- tell us how they got up here.

Jem: Ah, okay.

Peter: You're cruel, Alice! And I thought you were nice!

Willow: Shows how much you know.

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Well, please review!

Hugs and fuzzles

MM360


End file.
